Lost and Found
by xXemoxsunshineXx
Summary: A ShinoxHina oneshot. kinda angsty just alittle bit. my first fic.R


Lost and Found disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I wish I did

-------------------------------------

I can't believe how life is cruel and unforgiving. But within two minutes it seems like the best day of your life.

Not that I would know.

I haven't experienced a day like that. But its close when im near her.

A couple times a week I meet with her, but not alone, with that block head Kiba. Its not even what you could say was a meeting. Just training, like all the other ninja teams.

Ever sense the academy put us in our three man teams, we kinda had to hangout. But I never complained of corse. But im the quiet kid. Even now as a young adult.

I'm on my way to training now.

Just like always. We'll train on what we know. Sometimes try something new, and then spar. Neji will come and get her and I'll walk home. It's the same every time.

But as I enter training ground 5, I notice only one person is there.

"S-Shino-kun, training w-was canceled." She said, blushing a bright red.

"Thank you, Hinata." I turn to leave, but feel her pale purple eyes on me.

"Is there anything else?"

I turn back, waiting for a reply to see her even redder.

"W-well, I was wondering i-if you could walk me back." her eyes on the ground as she spoke.

"Okay." The bugs under my skin start to move and shift, humming louder and louder.

As we walk towards the Huuyga Compound I sneak a glance at her. She's looking at the ground. Kicking a rock.

The normal 15-minute walk seemed like forever. A question popped into my head.

"Where is Neji?" I look over at her. Her eyes still on the ground.

"I t-think at the c-compound, m-maybe with T-Tenten-chan." Still her eyes on the ground.

Now I was confused. Why hadn't He come and picked her up then? Was it some sort of trick? I stopped, Hinata quickly noticed this and stopped too. Finally looking up.

"So then why am I walking you back?" As much as I liked it. I had to know, why?

"I told him that I would have someone else come with me." She stepped closer to me.

Normally Hinata was a shy person. But now she was being bold. Part of me was kind of scared, yet the other part wanted to hold her close.

"And that was me, or did you have someone else in mind?" I took one step back, only to have her match it.

Slowly she stepped up to me. Again the bugs just under my skin began to shift and move. Causing a slight vibration.

"I think you might know the answer to that question.," she whispered into my ear. I was frozen in place. I felt the argue to grab onto her and never let go. To kiss her, tell her how I felt. Sure, Hinata was normally quiet and shy. Bugt the new bolder Hinata was unpredictable. Like now I never expected this. Not once, yet it was happening.

Her right hand rested on my face. As I felt this contact I snapped out of my thought to look down at her. She is slightly shorted than I. I looked in to her eyes and she into mine.

"I think you should get back." I whispered. Hating my self for saying it. Her eyes took on a hurt look.

"Oh yea." She said looking back to the ground. I looked down to, wishing for something was there to give me an answer."

It's was quiet the whole way to the Huuyga place. I wanted to take everything back. But I couldn't find my voice.

As the gates came closer I looked over at Hinata. As she walked, head down, she was more with drawn. And I knew that I had done that to her. It was killing me inside to no that I had hurt such a pure, beautiful person.

"That's far enough. Thanks for walking me." She gave me a half-hearted smile and continued to the gates.

As I walked to my own families compound, I felt something tugging at my heart. As I walked threw the door of the main house I was met by my father.

"This came for you." He gives me a scroll. I bow slightly, and walk to my room. I wait until the door is closed and I sit on my bed to open the scroll.

As I read the words placed on it I sigh rather loudly. The Hokage needed to see me.

-------------------------------------------------------

A mission, now of all times. As I packed my things my door opens. I turn expecting to see one of my parents, only to see Hinata.

"Can I help you?" She just nods." Can you tell me?" A blush spread crossed her face.

"I-I'm going on the m-mission with... you." Her ladt word was thought out. Like she didn't know what to say.

"Okay." It was all I could say. As happy as I was I couldn't think of anything else I could say. "Well lets go."

It would be any easy mission. About a week in Suna. We were to deliver a message to the Kazekage and wait for a reply and then bring it back. Nothing big. But why send me and, apparently Pi?ta, to do something a bird could do. But I never was one to disobey orders. I didn't plan on starting now.

As we headed towards the gate I felt Hinata looking at me. I just shrugged it off.

I gave the grad the papers that said what we were doing and he gave me the message. After walking down the dirt road for a little while I turned to Hinata.

"Ready?" I said looking at her. She nodded sharply. We both took off at a lighting speed down the path. leavening unsettled dirt behind us.

After delivering the message to the Kazekage, all we could do was wait. And that was a problem with me. As I saw it I didn't want to be in this village for longer than I had to. But Hinata said it was better not to complain.

One night I was in my room in one of the guest apartments. I had been staring at the ceiling for hours and sleep was not coming.

Suddenly there was a sound from the livening area. I got up to check it out. As I opened the door I saw someone lying on the floor.

Irushed over to see Hinata on the floor. She was knocked out. Her breath smell of sake. I shook my head, I was the one to push her to do this. She moaned in her sleep.

I picked her up and took her into my room. Gently I laid her down. As I was about to leave I herd my name. Slowly I looked down to see her pale eyes looking up at me.

"Go back to sleep." I say in a kind tone. Her hand finds mine.

"Don't leave." Her eyes look up me in the most innocent way. I sit down keep hold of her hand. Not wanting to let go.

She moved over on the mat and pulled me to her." Lay with me"  
She said in my ear.

Slowly I did, her body pressed against mine. All my muscles tensed, but eased as she snuggled into my chest.

I had found what it took to make me have that perfect day. No matter how depressing it seemed. I found the one person I could call my own and I wasn't going to let go.

THE END

.x.x.x.x

ok yea I know. it was weak but I can make it better. this is me first fic on here. so I can only improve. please reveiw. I need to know what I did wrong and what not. thanks for reading ) 


End file.
